Friends
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi." Sendirian itu tidak enak. (2nd Person's PoV. No Pairing. Warning inside. Mind to review? Cover diberi oleh teman (?))


**Warning : Sudut pandang orang kedua (Gender tidak masalah. Selama dapat feel...?) kemudian sudut pandang orang ketiga untuk epilogue? Typo? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD. Semi-canon. Semi-AU. Feel ga kerasa. Qucik-typing. Unbeta. Happy ending.**

**Disclaimer : Kouri-san's.**

**A/N : First fic di fandom Ib~ Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk teman saya, Takkun. Coba cari amanat tersembunyinya (?) X3**

**.**

**.**

**Friends**

**.**

"Jangan pergi!" Ingin kau teriakan kata-kata itu. Namun suaramu tercekat di tenggorokanmu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...!" Kau mencoba meraih bayangan orang-orang yang berjalan menjauhimu.

Entah mengapa, kau tidak bisa meraihnya sama sekali...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian..."

.

Matamu langsung terbuka.

Yang pertama kau lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna coklat.

Kau bangun dan menemukan dirimu berada di lorong tangga sendirian.

Mawar kuningmu tergeletak di sisimu.

Kau edarkan pandanganmu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tidak ada gadis berambut coklat dan bermata merah.

Tidak ada pemuda cantik berambut lavender.

Tidak ada Ib.

Tidak ada Garry.

Kau kehilangan mereka - yang kausebut - teman-temanmu lagi.

Kau menggenggam erat pisau palet yang sedari tadi ada di tanganmu.

"Apakah takdir memang memaksaku untuk tetap menjadi seorang diri?" Runtukmu seraya berdiri dari tempatmu. Kau ambil mawar kuningmu dan pergi menuju ruang selanjutnya.

Buku gambar.

.

"Tolong. Aku mau lewat." Perintahmu pada sebuah patung manekin tanpa kepala yang menutupi jalanmu.

Patung itu menurut lalu berpindah tempat.

Dengan cepat, kau langsung pergi melalui pintu itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...!" Kau berlari melewati tangga krayon. Berlari terus. Hingga kau memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari krayon.

"Ib... Garry... Kalian dimana...?" Gumammu.

"Ib... Garry... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Kau terus-terusan mengucapkan nama dua orang temanmu itu. Mencari di setiap sudut tempat itu.

Di danau.

Di galeri.

Di taman kupu-kupu.

Di kebun.

Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan mereka berada di ruangan yang berisi kotak mainanmu.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi." Gumammu sambil mendorong kedua orang itu ke dalam kotak mainanmu. "Kejutan~"

"Aku tidak ingin kalian pergi." Batinmu.

"Aku berharap agar kalian bisa menemaniku disini..." Kau pergi menuju ruangan tempat lukisanmu berada. Menyimpan lukisanmu. Membawanya menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

"Semoga kalian selamat." Doamu seraya berjalan menuju gedung merah jambu yang berada di tengah-tengah buku gambar.

.

Kau masuk ke dalamnya.

Lalu, menuruni tangga yang gelap.

Terus, hingga akhirnya kau sampai.

Di museum Guartena.

Di tempat ini ada jalan keluar menuju dunia nyata.

Kau terdiam.

Duduk termenung di depan lukisan yang berjudul 'Dunia yang Dikarang'. Lukisan tersebut akan membawamu keluar dari dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

Jika kau keluar sendiri, kau diharuskan untuk mencari teman baru.

Tidak akan ada Ib ataupun Garry lagi.

Tapi.

Apakah teman barumu akan sebaik Ib?

Apakah akan selembut Garry?

Tapi.

Jika kau menunggu mereka datang, bisa saja kesempatanmu untuk pergi dari dunia yang suram ini hilang.

Kau sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyendiri lagi.

Cukup dengan semua ini.

Lebih baik kau melompat ke lukisan itu.

Lukisan yang akan membawamu menuju dunia yang lebih cerah jika dibandingkan dengan dunia ini.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Kau mendengar suara langkah kaki dari sisi kirimu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sumber suara itu.

Kau melihat pemuda cantik itu memandangmu horor.

"Garry. Jangan jahat padanya." Gadis berekpresi datar itu memperingati Garry. "Maafkan kami. Kami tidak mengerti perasaanmu." Lalu, kau melihat Ib mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selalu sendirian itu... Pasti tidak enak. Maafkan aku yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu..." Garry juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo ikut bersama kami." Ucap mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi mulai dari sekarang." Ib dan Garry tersenyum kepadamu.

.

.

_Pada suatu waktu._

_Ada seseorang yang selalu sendiri._

_Dia melakukan segala sesuatu untuk mendapatkan teman._

_Dia tidak menginginkan hal yang berlebihan._

_Dia hanya ingin mempunyai teman._

_Memiliki satu saja sudah lebih dari cukup._

_Dan sekarang, takdir mempersilahkannya untuk mendapatkan teman._

_Lebih dari yang ia inginkan._

_Permintaannya sudah terkabul bukan?_

.

.

**A/N : Eh. Apaan ini pendek banget owo" Saya selalu kepikiran kenapa Kouri-san tidak membuat happy ending untuk semua karakter.**

**Ini full bahasa indo. Coba-coba |||orz**

**'Fabricated World' : Dunia yang dikarang (kata google translate TTwTT)**

**Kenapa Mary? Kadang beberapa orang hanya lebih peduli dengan sesuatu hal tetapi tidak melihat sisi lainnya.**

**Saya salut sama kamu, Takkun . Karena dia memberitahukan sesuatu dari sisi Mary yang tidak diperhatikan orang lain **

**Asli fic ini untuk menghibur dia(?) Tapi... entahlah /krik**

**Mind to review~? XD**


End file.
